


Just a Crush?

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherhood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Prompto has a crush on his best friend and is scared if ruining things between them. However he initiates an innocent bet to give himself more confidence until it backfires in a way he never imagined.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Just a Crush?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartanica/gifts).



> Hello lovelies ♡♡ this is my gift for the FFXV Gift Exchange ! I did my best with the prompts given so I hope my lovely giftee enjoys this as well as everyone else who reads this ♡♡♡ 
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The large yellow ball of fire is changing into hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merges with the sky, like juice mix powder dissolved in a glass of water. The clouds are cotton-candy, as though they’re blushing at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds begin flying home across a sky that’s now a breathtaking magenta; and the sun is half into the water, but its reflection in the sea makes it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensifies, and in just a while, the biggest star will have set, giving way to a thousand others.

Insomnia is known for its beautiful scenery, but there's a single thing that outshines everything in Prompto Argentum's eyes. This particular person has the kind of face that stops you in your tracks. Prompto is aware of the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they look his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. 

Of course the blush that always accompanies it's a dead give-away. It doesn't help that he's so modest with it, it makes the girls fall for him all the more. Despite all the opportunity that comes his way, he isn't even interested in women and for that Prompto is grateful.

"Prom? You're staring again." A gentle voice lightly scolds the dazed blonde, who just smiles brightly at his companion. 

"Sorry, Noct! You're just too perfect and even I can't help but stare at you, dude!!" Prompto laughs to distract his best friend from his blushing, wanting to keep his feelings bottled up for as long as possible in order to protect their friendship. 

"You're such a dork." Noctis laughs a little into the back of his hand before opening the door to his apartment.

Noctis doesn't laugh like a man, he giggles like a boy and Prompto absolutely loves it. It's like listening to his inner child breaking out, and yet everything else about Noctis is all man. He had filled out with toned muscle long before Prompto and his voice broke before he was officially a teen. His face is never deeply happy and content like people's faces are, unless Noctis with Prompto. His eyes have a softness to them, displaying something so welcoming in the deep blues. Prompto feels just a little more lost and a little more at home each time they're together.

The apartment Prompto follows Noctis into is beyond familiar. It's a large penthouse that really showcases the fact Noctis is the crowned prince of the Kingdom of Lucis. The apartment is the kind in which most kids dreamed to have growing up. On the top floor in one of Insomnia’s most exclusive streets, it has spacious rooms, a balcony pool with tall clear barriers, a formal indoor/outdoor garden, the dream home of many. It's way too spacious for a young prince to live alone in.

"Let's play some Mario Kart, Noct! I'm feeling lucky today~" Prompto grins as he places his backpack next to the large sectional sofa like he always does before making himself comfortable on said sofa. "We should make a bet to make things more interesting!"

"Like what?" Noctis raises an eyebrow suspiciously once his Nintendo Wii is properly set up and hands Prompto a controller. "Loser has to do whatever the winner wants?"

Prompto's heart flutters rapidly as the omegan prince sits right next to him, wanting to hold his best friend and inhale that sweet honeysuckle scent for _hours_. The prince is a man of everyone's dreams. He has a smooth flawless complexion, which is like a sheet of well done cloth. His royal blue eyes, which are hidden behind his raven hair, glinted in the sunlight peeking into the living room. He has a high-bridged nose that was among his two eyes. His soft sharp lips are very attractive and captivating. 

"Actually, y-yeah… if that's okay with you, Noct." Prompto croaks nervously, but a wave of motivation suddenly hits him like a ton of bricks. _This is my chance!!_

"Fine then. I'm going to win though." Noctis flashes a slight smirk and chooses a character, waiting for the blonde to do the same before the first race begins and laughing brightly after he's declared the winner by a thin margin.

"Damn it! Noct, how are you so good at _everything_?! I'm jealous." Prompto whines a little, not caring that he isn't "acting like an alpha" because he's alone with the most important person in his life. "Best two out of three!"

His jaw hits the floor as it drops in the blink of an eye once their little tournament is over and Prompto is genuinely surprised he hasn't won a single race. The blonde was beyond determined to win, but he lost by a split second three times in a row. Now he's completely at Noctis' mercy and he has no idea what the omega will ask for, trying to mentally prepare himself. However, no amount of preparation could have prepared Prompto for the words that come out of Noctis' mouth. 

"Prompto, I want you to fuck me."

Prompto's brain short circuits on the spot and he feels his body moving on auto pilot. His soul begins to leave his body and his heart begins racing, barely registering his surroundings anymore until Prompto feels a weight on his lap. The world is beginning to spin faster than time when their eyes meet before everything freezes. Time stops moving in the blink of an eye and Prompto swallows an invisible lump in his throat, then he tilts his head upwards. 

Noctis' hands rest below Prompto's ears, his thumbs caressing his best friend's cheeks as their breaths mingle. Then Prompto tenderly runs his fingers down the omega's spine, pulling him closer until there isn't an inch of space left between them. Prompto's tongue slides past Noctis' lips as the kiss deepens, gradually making the alpha become incredibly eager and aroused.

Before Noctis can part the kiss, he's being lifted up by his thighs and he just instinctively holds onto Prompto tightly for support. The omega never imagined being manhandled like this could be this arousing, but it may just be because Prompto is the one doing it. When Noctis feels his back touch his bed, the prince pulls Prompto close and yanks off the alpha's shirt, tossing it aside and gasping softly at the toned yet ripped muscles that were hidden underneath. 

"Damn, Prom… you've been holding out on me." Noctis whispers and caresses the blonde's abs before taking off his own shirt. "You're so hot."

"M-Me? Noct, do you not understand what you do to me? You're beautiful." Prompto retorts in a sincere tone, leaning down and placing butterfly kisses along his crush's neck slowly.

Every kiss leaves a heat that lingers on Noctis' skin while Prompto descends between his legs. A soft exhale escapes the prince while Prompto lifts his hips, helping Noctis out of his pants. Two sets of blue eyes meet before Noctis holds his legs further apart, blushing up to his ears as he exposes his slick soaked entrance. 

"You can… you know… t-taste me if you want." Noctis stutters and suddenly tosses his head back against the pillows, moaning out of nowhere the instant Prompto's tongue is pressed against his rim.

Prompto savors the shiver he gets and slides his tongue inside, happily lapping up the fluid and thrusting his tongue in and out of Noctis. Speaking of Noctis, he can barely keep his voice under control despite him trying not to disturb the neighbors. He shakily reaches down and bunching up that soft blonde hair in his grip, holding the strands out of the alpha's face in order to look down at Prompto's breathtaking aquamarine eyes. “P-Prom…Prompto-- y-you're going to make me cum.”

Now fueled by a new determination, Prompto decides to slip two fingers into Noctis' dripping hole alongside his tongue and thrusting both digits quickly as he makes sure to avoid the omega's prostate for now, wanting to tease the prince for as long as possible. 

Listening and watching to Noctis becoming putty is turning Prompto on beyond words, especially because he's the reason and Noctis isn't even touching his cock. Prompto eventually pulls his tongue back then licks his lips as he watches Noctis have an orgasm, looking at the spurts of white cum shooting out and landing on the alpha's wrist.

"God damn, Noct… t-that was amazing." Prompto comments with a blush spreading across his cheeks down to his neck and shyly raises his wrist, slowly lapping up the sticky liquid and nearly moaning from the taste. 

_How can one person taste and smell so_ **_good_ ** _?!_

"P-Prom, get your dick inside me and fuck me… p-please, I can't wait anymore." Noctis says shakily as he tries to catch his breath, not hating his inner omega for once as he watches Prompto move upwards from his spot. "Take me, _Alpha_."

Any remaining hesitation built inside Prompto is destroyed in an instant and he slips his achingly hard cock into the handsome omega under him. The strained moan that escapes Noctis resonates in the room along with the pleased moan Prompto lets out. Never once has it occurred to Prompto that he would ever have the opportunity to have the prince like this, and in the back of his mind he's worried about this being a dream. 

_To all the Gods up there, don't let this be a dream._ Prompto prays silently before rolling his hips, beginning to thrust his cock in and out of Noctis steadily. Every deep thrust is driving both of their senses wild in the best way possible and it allows the two of them to drown in each other. Honeysuckle and salty seawater blend perfectly in the room as their scents flood the air, and Prompto is desperate to get addicted to this mix.

Noctis can feel every languid thrust each time Prompto slides into him and feels every time Prompto pulls out so only the tip remains inside. The breathy moans the omega lets out come from him enjoying and savoring every time their hips slammed against each other. Every kiss Prompto places onto Noctis' lips or onto his neck, melts into a puddle of pleasure and pure love.

Gentle moans and the aroma of their activities eventually fill the room as they continue to make love to each other until they both reach their peaks. The sensation of Prompto's knot swelling inside him still drives Noctis' senses into oblivion, especially since he's been craving the extra stretch despite it being his first time.

"P-Prompto… I-I love you." Noctis whispers against Prompto's lips after stealing one last kiss, suddenly realizing his own confession and blushing furiously. 

Prompto's eyes snap open as he stares at Noctis in shock, wanting to make sure he heard correctly. Did he truly hear the words his heart has been dying to hear? Or is this an illusion? The alpha's mind is spiralling until soft snoring reaches his ears and he simply smiles at the sleeping omega in his arms, deciding to whisper so he doesn't disturb Noctis.

"I love you, Noctis. More than you can imagine."


End file.
